


Goddess

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Fanartist On A Farm [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Morning, sis.” Emily called, glancing up from the pot of porridge she was cooking as Haley walked into the kitchen, “Are you okay? You look a little sick.”





	Goddess

“Morning, sis.” Emily called, glancing up from the pot of porridge she was cooking as Haley walked into the kitchen, “Are you okay? You look a little sick.”

“I’m fine.” Haley assured her, before yawning and rubbing her eyes, “I just woke up, so I’m wearing any makeup. Could I gave some porridge, please?”

“Sure.” Emily said, spooning some into a bowl, “Be careful. It’s hot!”

As Haley took the bowl and sat down, the front door opened a crack and Bianca stepped inside. She stumbled on one of the legs of the coffee table as she walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning! I brought some fresh milk for you guys.” She announced, pausing to stare at Haley, “Woah.”

“What?”

“It’s just… wow… you actually look normal for once.” Bianca murmured, glancing away and clutching the bottle of milk to her chest.

“What do you mean?” Haley asked, setting down her spoon.

“Well, you normally look like some kind of ethereal godde-” Bianca froze like a deer caught in headlights, her eyes widening, “wait, did I say that out loud?”

“Yes, you did.” Emily confirmed, somewhat awkwardly. Bianca blushed, before setting the milk down on the kitchen table and fleeing.


End file.
